Gewehr 3
|unlock = 52 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 20 |type = Assault Rifle |max_ammo = 80 |rate_of_fire = 650 |reload_time = 2.6 / 4.2 seconds |damage = 43 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 8 |concealment = 12 |threat = 26 |achievements = 1 }} The Gewehr 3 is an assault rifle and a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack, alongside the Clarion, Gecko 7.62 and GL40. It is the fourth battle rifle to be added, preceded by the M308, Eagle Heavy, and Falcon respectively. Overview The fourth battle rifle added to Payday 2, the Gewehr 3 seems to be statistically close to the Eagle Heavy and Falcon at first glance, but bears a number of unique modifications that can bring it more in line with the M308; its DMR barrel kit reduces magazine capacity to and maximum ammo to , but increases damage by for a total of not counting barrel extensions. Alternatively, the shorter assault barrel allows for a higher maximum ammo capacity (+ , for a total of ), increasing the rifle's staying power in extended combat. With all of its marksman-oriented mods, the Gewehr 3 could (in theory) reach an accuracy score of ; this would be surpassed only by sniper rifles. Summary :''' * High base damage * High base accuracy * Can be converted into a high-damage, high-accuracy rifle like the M308 with 10 more rounds in total ammo with slightly less damage. * Can have its total ammo increased by rounds through mods, which few other weapons can do :' * Very low base stability * Poor base concealment * Magazine size can't be increased * Limited options for increasing damage while in assault or standard configuration, leaving it somewhat weaker than the Eagle Heavy. '''Compared to Eagle Heavy/Falcon:' * base damage * base accuracy * base stability * 'Average' RPM (Eagle = , Falcon = ) * Mods are gained from unlocking achievement instead of relying on card Tips Coming Soon! Builds Balanced Build This is typical combat configuration built with parts from the Gage Mod Courier DLC, with high damage ( ), excellent accuracy ( ), good stability ( ) but very poor concealment ( ). * Assault Kit ( , , , , ) * Competitor's Compensator ( , , ) * Auto Fire ( , , ) * Tactical Foregrip ( , ) * Military Laser Module ( , ) * Precision Grip ( , , ) * Sight of your choice ( , ) * Precision Stock ( , , ) Marksman Custom Converting the Gewehr 3 into the PSG configuration yields a high-power battle rifle with a damage of at least . Using the entire collection of PSG components, however, yields an excessive loss of stability - installing the DMR Kit alone is enough to push it to the maximum rifle accuracy of . Thus, the following configuration is recommended; * DMR Kit * Competitor's Compensator or Stubby Compensator * Precision Foregrip or Tactical Foregrip * Military Laser Module * Retro Grip * Sight of your choice * Wooden Stock All in all, this build will yield a much more stable and controllable DMR configuration than simply applying the full PSG parts set. Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Custom Foregrip Gadget Grip Sight Stock Trivia * The rifle is based upon the Heckler & Koch G3 assault rifle with an HK21E clubfoot stock. Installing the Wooden Stock and foregrip make it more akin to earlier G3 models, while the DMR kit and accuracy-focused modifications transform it into a PSG-1, an accurized derivation of the G3. ** The name Gewehr 3 is the written-out form of the weapon's real-life designation as the G3, making it among the few weapons whose in-game designation reflects a real-life one. * The G3 is one of many weapons from the movie Heat, which Payday takes a lot of inspiration from. * There is an unusable bipod attached to the default foregrip, and a sling on both the plastic and wooden foregrip. * Both in the menu art, and the "preview weapon" option, the Gewher 3 is missing its trigger. * The Gewehr 3 has faint writing stamped into its lower receiver on each side; ** On the 'right' side (hidden when holding the weapon in first person) is the phrase "Schäfer Gewehr" (Shepherd Rifle) and three Latin words - Spurius, Vilius, and one other that is very hard to make out. ** The opposite side bears 'S.P.R. 141592' and '6/85', followed by German writing that translates roughly to "This is the best sniper. Yes, it is. No questions, just do it. Hurry!". * Correct pronounciation is "guv-air" (in German, "w" is pronounced like the English "v") with the accent on the second syllable. Achievements Gallery G3ac model.jpg|Standard battle rifle configuration Gewehr 3; modified with Competitor's Compensator, Retro Grip, Wooden Stock, Milspec Scope, and Military Laser Module. G3.jpg|Preview of the Gewehr 3 in stock form. 2014-09-07_00009.jpg|Writing on the Gewehr 3 lower receiver, left side. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gage Assault Pack